


Patricide

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Come Swallowing, Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam wakes up aroused, wanting to give Noel a blow job in the shower. Noel does not refuse and it feels amazing until Liam bites his cock afterwards, earning him a good slap. Afterwards, Noel mentions something that he has always wanted to do, but could not before due to the possible repercussions. Those no longer standing his way, he wants to kill the father that beat and tortured him and his family.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Patricide

Liam lay on Noel's shoulder, his arm crossing his body, but relaxed. Both were under the covers of their bed, without a thread of clothing, as their daytime repose, lingered on. They had ceased contact with everyone they new, except their mother, whom they visited at night. Peggy, their mother, wanted to ask, but in truth, she was just pleased to be visited by her boys more frequently. 

Both vampires had made their room extra secure against light, and even put a deadbolt, though they had one on the front door as well. They turned the ringer off the telephones, and lay together, hardly moving, breathing so faint, you would guess them no longer living. However if you did disturb them, instinct would take over, and it would be any who disturbed them that would no longer exist. 

When it was dusk. both vampires would become re-animated as if they had never been in the deep sleep they had experienced. Liam rubbed up against Noel's thigh with his semi hard cock, and bit his neck gently, to taste a few drops. Noel moaned, and squirmed. "You love to torment me, now that you know exactly how. Never really got the hang of it before." Noel pointed out. Liam just kissed and sucked the flesh on his brother's neck, ignoring his words.

"You get me all worked up like this before tea, and I just might play with my dinner before I drain it." Noel still had not told about jacking off the Scottish man he'd had. "You wouldn't." Liam immediately replied. That got his attention. Noel thought. "Kiss my lips, you cunt. I know how infatuated you are with my neck, but goddamn, I still enjoy yer mouth." Was Noel pouting? Liam thought. Sure seemed so. "You are such a bitch before we eat, just telling you." Liam told Noel. Noel squinted his eyes, and said, "Well, you're a cunt all the fucking time, but I love ya anyway." Liam just shrugged.

"Alright, now that we've established who is a bitch and who is a cunt, where are we going to have tea? I have to say I'm a bit tired of clubs and traveling out that far. Honestly, if I could just live off of sucking and fucking you, I'd never leave our bed." Noel confessed. Liam smiled wide, upon hearing that. "Can't get enough of me, I knew it." He laughed. "I couldn't get enough of you before, remember, it was just that we had stupid fucking jobs." Liam added, "and now we fucking don't."

Playing with his hair, and staring at the ceiling, Noel had a thought, something he'd wished, but could have ended with dire consequences were he human. He no longer was, and now he knew what he wanted, he just had to hope Liam would be with him on the idea. 

"I wanna kill the man that Mam married. I can't call him father, he wasn't one." Noel's voice was very 'matter of fact,' but emotionless. Liam's eyes grew wide, he'd done his very best to put him out of his mind, but he knew, Noel, five years older than him, and Paul older than that, would never be able to do that. He watching what young eyes should never witness only occasionally getting a taste of it himself. "I've wanted to for so long, but never dared, but you and I can do it now." Noel was met with silence as Liam thought.

"Would this help you?" Liam asked. "Fuckin Hell it would, and it would be justice for our mam who never got it. We couldn't tell her, but she would find out one way or another as they would leave his body to be found. All of Burnage would know. "Alright, we'll do it, agreed Liam. We just gotta find him." Reminded Liam. "I know exactly where he is, as I have been keepin an eye out making sure he don't go bothering mam." Somehow, this didn't surprise Liam. Getting out of bed, they got in the shower, Liam pressing Noel against the tiles. "Can't say I don't like when you get dominant with me, a change is nice." Liam planted his lips on Noel's lips, and each parted them so they could dart their tongues in and out as the spray of the water hit them both. 

Liam got on his knees and grabbed Noel's half hardened cock. "Hungry for breakfast, I see." Noel smirked. Liam, not saying a word was licking and sucking the head of Noel's cock, he jutting his hips out. When Liam took him all in, Noel cried, "Fuuuuck!" He closed his eyes and let his brother pleasure him as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Bollocks swelling, Noel could feel himself get close, even though it hadn't been that long. He couldn't help it, Liam was better using his mouth for that than for speaking. 

"Oh God, oh fuck, Ooohhhhh...." Noel cried out as he shot his load down Liam's throat. Liam took it all, and then just barely got his brother with his fangs causing him to jump a bit. "What was that for?" Noel growled. "Wanted to see if the blood in yer cock tasted the same as the rest of ya." Noel slapped Liam, and he got up. "Stupid, it's all the same blood." He folded his arms. "Only you would be grumpy after a blowjob." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the shampoo. "Just don't be biting me cock or me bollocks is all." Noel began soaping himself and eventually, they were finished and out of the shower.

"Guess we don't have to dress up to be going to Burnage." Liam muttered, he'd really taken a liking to wearing expensive clothes. "Nope, causal, uh, Wednesday." Noel grinned. He got an old pair of Adidas trainers out of the closet and smiled. They would have him and his slut girlfriend, if she was around, they could even take turns." When both were dressed, Liam asked, "taxi or bus?" Noel thought and replied with, "Fuck it, I'm too used to taxis, and no one from the old neighborhood would expect us. Come on.

Outside, Noel hailed a taxi, and once they were inside, he told the driver the address he wished them to be dropped off at. It was etched in his mind, and this late, he was sure to be home and drunk on cheap canned beer. Liam watched out his window as they got closer, it was a different route than the one they used to visit their mam. The area had more graffiti, and condemned buildings, but try as they might, their mam would not move to someplace better.

Liam sighed when they stopped. Noel had adrenaline racing through his veins, it was his right to do this, he believed. Getting out of the car, they stood on the pavement in front of a dilapidated house. The bedroom light was on, but otherwise, nothing. Noel took a breath and walked up to ring the bell. Liam was behind him, a formidable presence. When their father opened the door, he smiled in disbelief. He couldn't believe his his boys had come to see him after all this time. 

"Come in and have some tea." Tommy asked, standing back. Neither spoke, but pushed him up against the nearest wall and began to feed. One brother on one side and one on the other. Tommy was trapped and wriggled like prey until Noel reached up and crushed his throat. Limp, they held him up and finished draining him. 

Once finished, they let their father's body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Noel remained emotionless, and Liam, was just glad it was over. "Fuckin bastard ain't gonna hurt anyone again." Noel stated. "Let's just leave him here and get out, don't like lingering around corpses." Liam made clear. "Well, first we are gonna ransack this place. For all we know he's got cash and maybe something he took from mam." 

"Right well, let's make it quick." Noel went to opening drawers and dumping them out, one after another, but it was all just rubbish. Liam did the same, only he ran into a photo album from when he and his brother's were kids. He nicked it, but didn't find anything else. Coming down the hall, he told his brother what he had found. "Good. Take that, and let's get the fuck outta here. It's all rubbish, just like the old cunt." Outside, each took a deep breath. "You feel better?" Liam asked. "I don't feel anything, honestly. Maybe it will have to sink in." Noel shrugged his shoulders and hailed them a taxi home. 

Once home, both brothers went to their bed and lay back. "Glad you got that album, don't have any photos from then, even if most of it was shite." Noel commented. "Wasn't all shite, we had each other, Paul, and our mam." Liam pointed out. "Yeah, the only not shite things." Liam crawled over and lay his head on Noel's shoulder and draped an arm over his chest. Noel ruffled his hair, and whispered, you are the best brother, and closed his eyes.


End file.
